


Don’t stop dancing, Kokichi

by Emilywemily



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Implied Saioma, Inspired by BoJack Horseman, Reflection, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilywemily/pseuds/Emilywemily
Summary: Kokichi has a nightmare after Gonta’s trial.
Kudos: 4





	Don’t stop dancing, Kokichi

  
He’d been walking for what seemed like hours. Calling for help in the darkness. It was cold and the only sound in the pitch black emptiness was his own voice raw and scratched from yelling. 

“God! For fucks sake is anyone there!” He felt like crying. He was so, so lonely. “I...I can’t keep doing this.” He sniffed.   
  


“Now now now...” 

He jerked his head up. “H-hello?” He dried his eyes. “Is- is someone there?” Silence. He rolled his eyes. “Fucking answer me! Damn it!” He yelled.   
  


Suddenly, a spotlight flickered onto a stage. It was Shuichi. “Shumai?” He asked after a second of silence. Shuichi was dressed in a tuxedo. His hat back on. “Kokichi, what are we doing?” He asked, his voice sultry. Kokichi blinked. “Shuichi. What do you mean? Is this about Gonta? I... I have to keep doing this. If I don’t do this then the mastermind will kill everyone! I can’t let that happen!” Kokichi insisted. Shuichi chuckled. “So what, you solve this little mystery and everyone lives? The end?” He asks. Kokichi gapes at him. “What do you mean ‘the end’? Everyone will be safe!” Another chuckle. “You don’t want that...for everyone to be safe...” 

Kokichi swallowed. “But I do! I wouldn’t do this shit if I didn’t! I want everyone to be safe more than anyone else! To those sick fucks watching can feel despair for a change! So those who’ve died can rest in piece!” He yelled, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. “But how dreadfully boring would that be?” He asks, tipping his hat forward.   
  


“ _Life is a never ending show, my love...”_

“What? Why the hell are you singing?” Shuichi twirled around the leader.

“ _And hurting like you’re doing isn’t fair...”_

Kokichi stared in utter confusion at what the fuck was happening. Where even was he?

“ _I know you’re not looking for answers from high above...”_

“Shuichi, I’m fine.” He answers firmly. 

“ _so why not give your life a little flair?”_

“Huh?” Another spotlight turned on. Revealing all students, both dead and alive, dressed in nineteen thirties party attire while sitting on a different stage. Shuichi gracefully steps towards the stage and spins.   
  


“ _your life’s God’s play, and you’re the star.”_ He continues, lifting up Kirumi’s chin in one hand gently, and Gonta’s chin in the other.   
  


“ _so don’t forget how fun you are.”_ He winks. Kokichi’s eyes follow him as he gracefully spins and glides around the empty darkness.   
  


“ _get up there and give it your all~”_

He could hear a piano beginning to accompany Shuichi’s singing. He rubbed his eyes, what the actual FUCK was going on right now? And where did shuichi even get a tux from? Did Tsumugi make it or something?

Shuichi stepped off the stage and towards Ouma. Grabbing the leader’s hand and spinning him without warning. “Woah!” He yelped, now unsteady on his feet for a moment.   
  


Hand still in his grasp, the other, taller boy continued to sing. _”Don’t stop dancing, don’t stop dancing till...”_

The room brightened, revealing the two on a dance floor. Shuichi’s tux was ripped away it reveal a glittering half white half black one. Kokichi realised his own clothes had also changed to be a sleek black tux with a purple tie and smart black dress shoes.   
  


“ _the curtain’s fall!”_ trumpets and drums, along with a saxophone now also accompanied the singing. Shuichi spun Kokichi three times before sending the smaller teen crashing into the ground out of dizziness. He rubbed his head and looked up, Shuichi was now dancing on his own. A pair of hands pulled him up, and he screamed once realising they were Gonta’s. He ripped himself free and bolted away from the chaos. But miu- _oh holy fucking shit it’s miu -_ blocked his path.   
_  
“life is a rotten liar’s puzzle, mon frère;”_

 _  
_The detective continued, spinning and dancing gracefully. Before Kokichi’ eyes a puzzle appeared with the whole of dice on it. He reached out to grab it, but the whole board turned black once he touched it.

_”Pieced by forces you don't understand”_

The thin layer of black melted away, revealing a picture of Kokichi as a child.

 _”Living is a bitter nasty slog, mein herr;”_ Kokichi realised the ground beneath him had opened up, swallowing him whole. He shrieked as he fell. He was terrified.

 _  
__“Why not lie until that’s really all you have?”  
_

As the lyrics went on, images of Kokichi taunting others or lying seriously flashed around him like giant pictures on a slide show. He was still falling.

_”get dressed up and lie all day and find a place to cry always”_

An image of him, Gonta and Miu flashed on screen, he winced. 

_“So no one knows how pathetic you are!”_ Kokichi landed in the courtroom, surrounded by the bodies of his fallen classmates. He staggered back only to bump into Gonta, his eyes dripping black. Monokuma, sitting on his chair, giggled and bashed a hammer onto the punishment button.

_”And don't stop dancing—_

_“no you can't stop dancing 'til the curtains fall!”_

A metal clamp fastened itself around Kokichi’s neck as he was dragged off the ground, just like Kaede. He’s pulled into a white, purple and black checkered room, his hands fastened to a table in front of him with clamps. Shuichi appeared in front of him in Kokichi’s old clothes that he was wearing before this whole nightmare began, along with a wig that looked just like Kokichi’s hair. 

_“Aw shucks!”_

The detective then began tap dancing. His steps rhythmic and timed, mesmerising even. In Shuichi’s hands were a puppet doll of Miu and Gonta, and Shuichi was making them dance. But the closer he looked he realised that Shuichi’s arms were also tied to strings, that when looking up could be seen attached to Monokuma’s hand.   
  


Eventually the tap dancing ended and the clamps released and he was falling once more.

_“Today's the day you've got the spark”_

Shuichi was still singing. This fall ended almost immediately however, and he landed back in the ballroom he was in at the start. 

_“and find the way to make your mark”_

He was now back in Shuichi’s arms now, and the boy was fiercely dancing with the smaller teen.

 _”and get your “friends” to live a bit more!”_  
  
Kokichi’s name was lit up in giant neon letters. Shuichi was once again gone from his side and was now dancing on top of his name. Yelling the lyrics for the world to hear.

_”So don't stop dancing, baby don't stop spinnin'!”_

_”Don't stop fightin' buddy; now we're winnin'!”_

_“The_ _guilt consumes you but you just keep grinnin'!”_

His hands were suddenly stained pink.

_“The lies become you and it's just beginnin'!”_

Kokichi felt something in his hands suddenly, a dice mask.

_“Don't stop dancin'”_

He insisted. ‘ _For me’_ didn’t need to be said,it was implied enough as it is. He was a tool after all. A tool for others’ safety. As much as he’d never say that, it’s how he felt.

_“Ya can’t trust noone but the curtain!”_

_——_

”Shit!” he cried, leaping forward from his bed. He swallowed. “I... I need some water.”


End file.
